Beginning of the End
by Neiiya
Summary: Some good old CloudTifa fluff...


A/N Ok I decided to take this story off the net to make some drastic changes. Lets just say I was NOT proud of my writing in the previous update. And to think I started this more than a year ago and all I have done is 2000 words, quite pathetic, ne? Anyways for the time being its Cloud/Tifa with some fluff, may eventually become an action/adventure story, right now its definitely more based on romance.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own ff7 or any of the characters. Don't own Ill Nino's song How Can I Live. Down own….Ok let me start over, I don't own ANYTHING in this story except the story itself. Please don't sue me. I really don't want to lose my cardboard box I call my home.

Beginning of the End

Chapter 1; Home

The familiar scenery struck hard catching the unsuspecting warrior; he gazed in amazement and fascination. All those wonderful visions flooding his mind when he slept were true. No, it was better than that. The sun gleamed upon the magnificent buildings radiating such beauty and power all before it fell silent in awe. Home. The unfamiliar word rolled off his tongue, giving the man confidence and a sort of security he had rarely felt before.

"Isn't it wonderful to be back, eh Cloud?" Tifa smiled with the utmost happiness in her voice. Her joyful glee brought a smile to Cloud's hardened face. He smiled in return, "Yes." Truth be told he didn't really care much for Nibelium, it held years of painful memories for him. But he was glad the fighting was over. Finally avenging Aeris's death, her soul could now rest in peace and so could his. Stretching out his hand across Tifa's shoulders, he held her close.

Her wonderful smell of flower fragrance enveloped the misty warm air with peace, comforting him with her closeness. The woman leaned into his warm embrace, snuggling into the soft fabric, her arms snaking around his back. She heard and felt the softness of his heartbeat and found herself being drawn into drowsiness. 'This feels so right Cloud, so right. I'm meant to be with you.'

Tifa leaned her head backwards to gaze into his magnificent Mako blue eyes, shinning with the energy of countless years of condensed energy. Laughing with delight she leaned backwards, falling to the ground with a soft thud, Cloud landing on top of her body. With a surprised look on his face, Cloud, found himself being rolled over in the dirt to find the woman that haunted his dreams to be smiling down top of him, straddling his legs. "Gotcha," she winked. Breathing heavily a smile crept across his face, as he grinned, "Not for long," he cackled. With unrivaled speed he gently rapped his arms around hers, with his hips he switched their positions so he was on top.

"Now it looks like I'm in control," he snickered and traced a line down her chest with a finger, sending shivers over her body. "I guess so," she smiled with hopeful eyes, "but what are you going to do with this sudden change in power?" "Hmmm, now what should I do?" he grinned evilly. Leaning down slowly he brushed his nose softly against her cheek, Tifa laughed in the cuteness of it. Unknown to her, however, one of his hands was sneaking its way to her thigh, softly rubbing the sensitive skin.

Her moan of surprise and delight gave him the confidence to separate the short distance between their lips. Surprised at the feeling, first, the young warrior and woman found ecstasy in each other as the innocent kiss soon turned feverish and their desires for more overcome them.

Hours seem to pass away in seconds, all the while the young couple refused to be more than 2 inches apart from each other. At last finding the immense love they held for one another, neither was ready to stand up. Night came and went, still the power of love neither decreased nor showed any chance of being conquered.

Cloud found himself being pulled into sleepiness, the calming flutter of his heart, and the soothing touch of the woman sleeping in his arms.

The sun shone down with a magnificent iridescent beauty, the wind calmly wisped through the air. Cloud awoke feeling content were he was, opening one eye he gazed upon Tifa, sleeping in his arms. O how beautiful she is, with her long hair streaming down her chest, and they way she held him close even in her sleep.

Careful not to wake her, Cloud brushed strands of hair out of her face. 'Gosh she is so beautiful,' he thought, 'we can finally be together, now that meteor is over.' Cradling her head against his well-muscled chest his thoughts drifted off to the future. Where are they going to live? What are they going to do? 'Hmm, maybe we can open up a new 7th Heaven.' Unknown to him, however, Tifa opened her eyes. Seeing her love so deep in thought, a smile crept across her face. He never did seem to stop making her wonder. "How did you sleep dear?" "Mmm, wonderful." She responded, while turning her chest to lie down on top of him. "I was wondering..." "Yeah?" "Let's take a walk down to the Nibel Mountains, there's a wonderful view there."

The warm breeze swept by as Tifa took Cloud's arm in hers, dragging him to the path into the Nibel Mountains. Ice and snow covered the tops of the peaks where countless demons lurked in the shadows, waiting for the scent of prey to reach them. Like lightning they would be off, teeth and claws shredding flesh, the unmistakable snap of bones echoing through the mountains.

Still, they lacked the one, important ability, common sense, for if they were to attack Cloud, they would no longer be the hunter, but the hunted. His blade would be already be through them before they could detect his movement.

The couple slowly traveled down the windy path, twisting and turning around many cliffs and ledges. Tifa shivered, a cool breeze caught her unaware around her mid drift. Placing a hand to her forward, Cloud winced. Her skin was cold to the touch, "Dear, you freezing." She merely nodded, holding him close. Taking off his leather jacket he draped it around her while his other arm rubbed her stomach.

I am so alike you

In so many ways

Warmth quickly spread, casing her body with heat. "mmmm," she moaned as Cloud encased her body with his, his arms pulling her to him. Closing her eyes, and leaning back into his embrace, a heat began to pool in her inner thighs. She shivered at the thought. 'Would he?' The thought flickered through her mind. 'I gota stop thinking this way'

I know I'm just a copy

That carries on the strain

Opening her eyes to the desolate wasteland covered with rocks and chunks of ancient Mako fused into fossils. Turning her head sideways her eyes met with Cloud's. An unspoken emotion shown in their fluid eyes, a tear formed and slowly dripped down the woman's cheek. "You know cloud?" she started. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you...for the longest time." Pulling him over to a nearby rock, she sat him down and stared into the intoxicating sky to reflect over what she had rehearsed a thousand times in her mind.

But we make the same mistakes

Cause, we are one and the same

More tears streamed down to splatter across the rocky surface. "What is it, Tif?" The use of her private penname and gentleness in his voice helped Tifa ease the stiffness and nervousness. "You know, ever since were we kids, wondering around and causing havoc to everyone around us, I thought I had found my best friend. I'm sorry, back then grief over my family clouded my emotions (please excuse the pun) but I had much more than that." Pausing to look into his eyes, she continued, "don't you see? I found my soul mate, my true love, the one person who cared most for me, and whom I cared most about. I love you Cloud, o gosh do I love you so much, my body has been overcome from this love. You are my soul mate."

We leave behind the stain

That will never separate

The very heavens seemed to silence and wait for the man next to her to answer. Cloud's expression immediately lightened as a smile crept across his face, his heart heaving up and down in his chest feeling like it's ready to explode. "Tifa..." He began but faltered. 'What's wrong? What is this I'm feeling?'

Then it hit him, he was madly in love with the woman before him. Looking straight into her eyes, he continued, "Words alone can not express these emotions I share for you. You are my cure to live this day, my one and only true love. The only person, to this day, who can truly understand me. I love you with every ounce of being I possess." He confessed.

All that lies in me

All that dies in me

"Oh Cloud," Tifa stammered, burying her face into his chest, openly weeping and crying his name aloud. "Don't fret, my love" he soothed her. Lifting her chin to gaze into her eyes, he leaned forward, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

How can I live without you?

Holding her close as if she might disappear into the abyss, Cloud ran his arms up and down her body, not able to get enough of her. Breaking the kiss to suck on her neck, a low moan escaped her mouth.

I am your mirror image

I'm all you left behind

Leaning backwards, she maneuvered herself so she pulled him down and landed on top. Quickly kissing the astonishment out of his eyes, she ground her hips into his, causing a soft grunt from him. Doing it again, she smirked. 'I wonder how he will react if I...' She thought for a moment. Then quickly pushed it out of her mind. It was not yet time.

You made me what I am

But who the hell am I?

Stopping for a quick breath of air, they both gasped for air. "Cloud?" "Yes?"

"I...Want to be with you forever but...I'm scared," worried ness shown on her sad face. "About what, dear?" He tried to reassure her, nothing could keep him away from her.

But, we make the same mistakes

Cause, we are one and the same

All the lies in me

All that dies in me

Staring intently into her golden brown eyes, Cloud held her tight to his heart, the one person that reached out to embrace his darker self, and brought out the few peaceful memories he had left. Brushing hair out of her eyes, Tifa faultered. "Back…in the crater. I thought I had lost you for good. I couldn't breathe; something constricted my heart till I couldn't feel anything but pain. I saw you there…Falling away from me. I…Cant loose you again!"

HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT YOU?

Tears flew off her, frantically clutching Cloud close to her, she cried and felt her walls come down. Unshed tears poured out, emotions pushed far back in the depths of her mind resurfaced. Fully opening herself to Cloud, she found unwavering trust, unconditional love, and beyond everything else, peace. Together they shared parts of themselves they once promised never to show again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
